


Stane on My Soul

by PhoenixSong13



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ObadiahStane, PlayOnWords, ironman - Freeform, tonyCannotFight, tonystark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: A missing moment from the first Iron Man film. Obadiah Stane is sadistic





	Stane on My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote a long time ago. I took meticulous notes on the scene and added to it. Please be kind. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

Stane On My Soul

 

Stane On My Soul

*An 'Iron Man' Fan Fiction. I love Tony. I just abuse him a bit at times. Tony Stark and Obadiah Stane belong to Marvel et al*

 

It was getting late. Tony Stark was worrying almost obsessively over Pepper Potts and wishing she would call. It had been a couple of hours since he had sent her to Stark Industries to hack the mainframe and he had heard nothing.

 

He moved across the living room to his white couch, sitting down heavily, his stomach knotting with nerves. He set his hands on his knees, trying to just relax.. He had been pacing for ten solid minutes and J.A.R.V.I.S. was starting to ask him questions that he did not really feel like answering. His mind kept pulling up horrible scenarios, all sorts of ideas about Pepper being discovered.

 

Finally, he heard the ring of his cell and pulled it out of his pocket. The identifying image of Pepper on the front of the phone was a very welcome sight indeed. He snapped open the phone and put it to his ear.

 

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, a high-pitched tone sounded in his ears. He tried at first to shake his head, thinking it might just be a pressure change. But the sound did not relent and he knew immediately, though far too late, what it was. His body seized up and his eyes widened as he forgot to breathe and began to slip sideways, horror on his face.

 

He could hear Pepper's voice from the phone, speaking frantically, concerned. "Tony, are you there? Hello?"

 

"Breathe," sing-songed the voice of Obadiah Stane right by his ear. His large left hand cupped the back of Tony's head as he set him back into a partial laying position before he completely keeled over. His right hand closed Tony's phone. The soft command had Tony remembering to use his lungs. As Obadiah leaned him back, he murmured, "Easy...easy..."

 

Tony's face was turned away from Obadiah as the older man spoke. He waved a small black device in front of Tony's line of vision, a red light emanating from the device.

"You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short term paralysis."

 

Indeed there had been. The government had nearly approved it. But there were a few bugs, some side effects that needed to be worked through. Like the fact it could cause bleeding from the ear canal, which Tony seemed to be suffering from at the moment. He could feel the blood running down his neck, hot and uncomfortable. But he could hear, so he knew his eardrum was still in tact.

 

Thankfully, Obie closed the device and Tony could hear himself think again. But he was in full-body paralysis and could not move an inch.

 

"Ah, Tony..." Stane reached out, cupping Tony's chin and turning the younger man's head so that they faced each other. "When I ah...ordered the hit on you..." He paused to let that sink in.

 

Tony's dark, expressive eyes widened. Certainly, he had suspected Obadiah of some form of treachery, but only as a result of Tony's announcement that Stark Industries would no longer be mass producing weapons. After all, that was what Stark Industries was known for. He had not imagined for a moment that the treachery had begun before his kidnapping and life-altering experience. Obie had been his father's best friend and business partner.

 

Stane continued. "I was worried that I was killing the Golden Goose." As he spoke, he pulled a circular extraction device from a black bag and tightened it over the arc reactor in Tony's chest, the thing that kept him alive.

 

Tony let out a very tight-lipped, muffled sound of surprise. Panic coursed through his chest and he felt horribly, completely helpless, unable to stop Obadiah.

 

The older man pushed the extractor down to close around the reactor utterly. Tony cried out, the buzz in his chest from the extractor touching the metal walls that enclosed the reactor almost too much to bear.

 

"It was just fate that you survived that," Stane said, pulling the reactor almost all the way out, except for the magnet.

 

Obadiah leaned in, supporting himself with his left hand on the back of the couch by Tony's head. "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father...he helped give us the Atomic Bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he had been as selfish as you?" With these words, Obadiah Stane yanked the magnet free.

 

Tony's paralyzed body attempted to arch at the pain. He let out a harsh gasp, feeling the immediate effects of the loss. His face paled and his skin became clammy with cold sweat as he stared at the man who had been like an uncle to him.

 

Obadiah gazed at the reactor with something like reverence in his eyes. "Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony." The older man sat down beside Tony, extremely close. Tony could feel the warmth of his body against his arm and side.

Obadiah slung an arm over the back of the couch, as though to draw Tony in for an embrace. "What a masterpiece, look at that. This is your legacy, a new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power back in our hands. The right hands."

 

Tony knew he was right. He had not thought about it when he had built the reactor. He'd needed something to use instead of a car battery to power the magnet keeping the shrapnel from his heart. He hadn't even thought about it when he built the Iron Man suit, using the reactor to power it. And now, it had become something very dangerous and he hated himself for not considering this happening.

 

Stane looked gleeful as he packed the reactor into a protective case. Tony could only watch, feeling sicker by the moment, a feeling dread knotted in his stomach.

 

"I wish you could have seen my prototype, Tony. It's not as...ah...Well, not as conservative as yours."

 

Tony's worst fear was realized. Obadiah had built his own suit using Tony's data, the technology that the young Stark had developed to protect humanity. He was using it to control it instead. That feeling of cold was spreading and he wasn't completely sure it had to do anything with the shrapnel making its way to his heart.

 

"So, Tony...I believe I owe you one last memorable experience before you die. After all, we've been through so much together, haven't we? I think you deserve something special." Obadiah's voice in his ear was soft and husky; it sounded downright lecherous. The tone made Tony shiver uncontrollably.

 

The sound of a buckle being undone and a zipper being pulled down caused Tony to tense more and his body to jerk as his natural flight instinct took over and he tried to move away. But the paralysis had yet to let up any. Tony still had roughly 12 minutes by his own calculations.

 

"I think that I'll fill that smart mouth of yours. I have thought several times about shoving something in it, you really have a problem with keeping it shut." A large hand carded through Tony's dark hair and he suddenly found himself faced with Stane's sizeable, semi-hard cock.

 

Tony's body tried yet again to fight, but he could do nothing. The hand in his hair tightened and the other came up, pulling his mouth open. The hand moved to Obadiah's cock, stroking the length slowly.

 

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Tony...I want to make you gag around it while I fuck your throat. I want to make you really feel me...Ready?"

 

Tony could do absolutely nothing as the older man's engorged organ was pushed into his mouth, the hard, hot, salty flesh sliding between his lips. Stane's hand on the back of his head was like a vice as Obadiah pushed in.

 

Obadiah wouldn't get his wish about making him gag; Tony didn't have a gag reflex or much of one. Years spent drinking and having severe hangovers the next morning had killed his gag reflex. For once, he was really glad for it as he felt the head of Stane's dick touch the back of his throat and push further down.

 

Obie groaned as he pushed in deep, essentially forcing Tony to deep throat him. He pressed until Tony's nose was buried in the curls of his pubic hair.

 

"Damn...! Your mouth is so fucking hot, Tony," Obadiah hissed out, his grip on Tony's hair tightening even further, which Tony did not know was possible.

 

The younger man was helpless as Stane began a steady thrusting motion in and out, in and out. He lay there stiffly, feeling increasingly nauseated as Obadiah continued to shove his cock down Tony's throat.

 

The aroused grunts and groans coming from the older man were making Tony's stomach turn over. He could feel Stane's balls against his chin, a sign of how deeply Stane was within his mouth and he knew that the other man was pulling hair out by the root.

 

"Ah...ah, fuck...Tony. I think I want to come in your ass. You're a cocky little shit, and I think I'd like to fix that. You know, you sleep with all of those women, and it never means a thing. Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine!" Obadiah pulled out of Tony's throat roughly and the younger man coughed, choking a bit.

 

He reached down, quickly unfastening Tony's jeans and yanking them and his underwear down and off. Tony had never felt more exposed in his life, his legs bared and his own cut cock nestled in dark curls, obviously disinterested.

 

"Look at you. Not only do you have a great mind, your body is pretty built too. No wonder the girls fall all over you. Your hips and sides are slender, a bit like a woman's, Tony."

 

The older man ran his huge hands over said sides and hips, eventually moving downward to pull his thighs apart. He pulled Tony's body down a bit so he was more on his back and Obadiah was able to push his legs up and tilt him back a bit, exposing his opening.

 

Tony tensed when he felt two fingertips encircling his anus and let out a muffled scream as they were shoved inside of him without preamble. He could not move as the fingers stretched and scissored inside of him, but there was a very unpleasant burning in his ass.

 

Obie spat into his other hand and rubbed it up and down his length before lining himself up. He removed his fingers at the same time as he shoved his cock in without warning.

Tony screamed again, the pain so bad he felt he was being torn apart. He could have sworn he felt something rip and a hot wetness trickled down. He didn't need to see it to know it was blood. It was staining his couch now as Obadiah began to thrust.

Obadiah Stane was a powerfully built man. He drove into Tony with a force that left him gasping. It hurt like hell, but Tony, ashamedly, felt some odd little flame-lick of pleasure shoot through him when the older man touched against his prostate.

T

he paralysis was wearing off now, but it might have been just as well if it hadn't. At this point, Tony was too weak to fight back. All he could do was reach under Stane's arms up to his shoulders and hang on for the ride. He felt ashamed as hell when he buried his face in Obadiah's neck, but some small part of him wanted the comfort the older man had given him as a child, even though he was now causing the pain making him feel this way.

 

Now that his passage was slicked (though by his own blood), the pain was receding a bit and Obadiah could move more forcefully, more freely. Tony's toes curled as his prostate was hit again. Damn his body. All of his sleeping around made him reactive, no matter what the situation. His cock wasn't hardening, but he could still feel tingles through his body when that spot was struck upon.

 

"Mmph...you know how much I wanted to fuck your arrogant prick of a father, Anthony? Wanted to lower him down? He fought me tooth and nail until..." Obadiah grunted with the effort of a particularly deep, hard thrust. "Until I spoke to the people of Republic Oil and we set up the little accident for your parents and I took over Stark Industries...I never thought you would come back, you brat."

 

Really, Tony felt he should be more surprised, more stunned at this news, but with what was happening now, he couldn't put it past Obadiah. Of course it made sense he'd had dealings with their rival company and organized the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark. It made perfect sense, really. Tony said nothing in response to it.

 

"And now...the great Tony Stark, genius and playboy extraordinaire, is taking it up the ass by Obadiah Stane! Poetic justice for all the years I took it from your father and you! Oh well...you'll be dead so very soon, Tony. So soon."

 

Tony, despite himself, was a little amazed at how he could speak through the hard thrusts he was shoving into Tony, thrusts that were almost enough to push him off the couch. Tony could barely do more than cling to the older man in an effort to not fall off.

Within a few minutes, Obadiah's breath had become really labored and Tony was struck with the impression that he was holding off on an orgasm to savor the moment.

 

Tony himself felt really ill. He had broken out in a cold sweat and the pain had made him very nauseated. The harsh rocking motion of the thrusting hadn't helped the nausea, either.

 

Suddenly, Obie's mouth was on his and Tony could feel the hot spurts of semen against his inner walls as the older man released, still thrusting like a madman. His breath was ragged and hot against Tony's lips. Tony clung, hating that it was all he could do, that he was reduced to this.

Finally, Obadiah completely pulled out and away, a harsh cry sounding hollowly from his throat. He could feel Stane's seed dribbling out.

 

Tony lay there, too weak to move, watching Obadiah pull up his pants and fasten himself back up. His head was reeling, his heart pounding too fast.

Once he looked presentable, Stane leaned in, giving Tony's still soft cock a hard tug, eliciting a pained gasp from the younger man.

 

"Such a good little bitch. And just like every seasoned whore, you'll die with dried cum in your ass." He paused, a cruel smile twisting his features. "Sorry, Tony. Maybe that was a little harsh. No hard feelings, right?"

 

Obadiah stood and grabbed the case with the reactor, turning his back on Tony. He walked toward the door, nearly swaggering.

 

"Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived." With that, Obadiah Stane walked out of Tony's house, never to look back.

 

Tony didn't hesitate. The moment he heard the door shut, he pulled himself up from the couch, stumbling toward the elevator. He had to get the old reactor, install it, and save Pepper. He would take the time to reflect on what just happened later. Right now, Pepper needed him. He would not fail her, not as long as he had breath in his body.

 

THE END


End file.
